Sentimiento oculto
by The Lady Vampire
Summary: Sasuke regresa a La Hoja...con dos sentimientos...El Sentimiento Oculto y el sentimiento no oculto...el azabache amado por todas la kunoichis...tiene un secreto,que solo él sabe...por que él es su secreto...Advertencias:Yaoi,Yuri...Lemon...les suplico que l@s que odien el Yaoi,NO ENTREN,y l@s que no conocen este genero,dense una oportunidad n.n...SasuGaa-SasuNaru-NaruGaa-SakuIno...
1. Chapter 1

Hola...

Bueno e aquí el intento de mejora de esté Fic,espero que les guste n.n...

Disclaimer:Naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece,son obra y propiedad de ...

* * *

-¡Teme!-gritaba un lindo rubito de ojos azules mientras corría a los brazos de su amado azabache...

-Dobe-dijo recibiendo a su amado moreno con un beso apasionado.

-Ejem...¿como as estado Sasuke-kun?-dijo la pelirrosa de ojos de jade sonriendo amablemente y estirando su mano en señal de saludo.

-¿Y eso?-pregunto aceptando la mano de la chica,extrañado de que ella no llorara o saltara de emoción al verlo.

-¡A,es que Sakura-chan,es novia de...!-no pudo terminar ya que de un momento a otro se encontraba tirado en el piso medio muerto.

-¿Con quien sales Sakura?-la jade se sonrojo asta las raíces y se dio la vuelta dispuesta a marcharse pero el moreno,no conforme,la atrapo del brazo-vamos dime.g

-¿Uchiha Sasuke curioso?...eso ni yo lo imagine...te diré...es un secreto,¿si?-el morocho asintió y se acerco a la pelirrosa,esta se acerco a su oído y...-la persona con la cual salgo...es...

-¡¿QUE?!-se callo al piso con los ojos formando una perfecta O,al igual que su boca-¿enserio?...

-Hai...¿no te alegra?.

-Hai,pero...¿quien mas lo sabe?.

-Ummm...Kakashi,Kiba y Shino-dijo mientras su dedo indice se reposaba en su barbilla.

-Ammmm...pues...te felicito Sakura-ella solo se dio media vuelta y se marcho.

El ultimo Uchiha en el mundo Ninja,por ahora,cargo a el rubio kitsune y puso rumbo a la torre Hokage...

...

-¡¿Pero como que no lo puede arreglar?!-grito con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡No me grites mocoso!...digo Gaara-Sama,por favor no me grite-dijo roja,pero no de vergüenza,sino de ira.

-¡Tsunade-Sama arregle esto!-seguía gritando el pelirrojo.

-¡Pero si te ves tan kawai!-ahora una sonrisa traviesa.

-¡¿P-pero que dice?!.

-Mira esos ojitos,y esas orejitas,y esa colita y tu carita-dijo tocando lo que mencionaba.

-¡Eh,deje a mi hermanito quieto!-gritaba una Temari furiosa.

-Mi pobre hermanito,mi Gaara-chan,mi Ototo,el mas pequeño-decía Kankuro echo un mar de lagrimones en un rincón del lugar.

-Que kawai,que kawai,que kawai-decía la Hokage echa un río de baba-si no fueras un Kage,ahora mismo te violaría-susurro para que nadie la escuchara,pero como el oji agua estaba cerca la escucho y enseguida se aparto-Lo siento Gaara-Sama...es que...me equivoque de Jutsu-dijo sonrojada.

-¿Pero no lo puede arreglar?-pregunto a punto de llorar el Kage.

-Amm...dejame ver...-se fue a un pequeño estante donde tenía un único libro,el cual tenia cadenas y un candado y el nombre era...

-¿Como deshacer el jutsu de un idiota?-a Kankuro y a Temari le sudaron la gotita gorda..

-Ejem...si,es que...lo hice por Naruto...por si acaso-lo tres presentes casi se caen-bueno,bueno...ummm...¡aja!...dice que en el caso de usar el Katnek-no-jutsu,la persona en cuestión si ya a tenido relaciones sexuales y a sido el Seme del acto,sus orejas y cola caerán...si el caso es que no lo fue,en pocas palabras fue Uke,sus orejas y cola quedaran permanentes y sus órganos se...-trago muy grueso notando una mirada asesina en su persona,bueno,no una...si no tres-a-acomodaran...y te-tendrá l-la posibilidad...de,de,de...

-¡¿Quedar embarazado?!-gritaron los tres hermanos.

-H-hai-cerro el libro y miro la puerta,la cual tocaron antes de que los Sabaku No,gritaran-a-adelante-las dos personas pasaron y miraron curiosos la escena-En muy pocas palabras...se-seras...doncel.

-¡¿QUE?!-grito fuera de si el pelirrojo-¡bruja malvada,la matare!-iba a matar a la Hokage pero su hermano mayor,con mucha pereza,lo detuvo-¡Kankuro suelta,suelta!-gritaba el Kage.

-¡Mocoso y yo que te di la solución!-grito al mismo nivel la rubia.

-Pero si usted fue quien izo el jutsu-dijo la otra rubia.

-¡Oba-chan,¿que sucede?!-grito un rubio no entendiendo nada.

-N-Naru-Naruto-k-kun-susurro Gaara ocultándose,pero para su desgracia el rubito lo escucho.

-¿Gaa-chan?-pregunto apartando a Temari y viendo la imagen mas kawai que había visto en su vida,el pelirrojo con orejitas de gato grades y negras,una coita larga y esponjosa del mismo color que las orejas,sus ojitos grandes y brillosos...y el toque final sus mejillas sonrojadas-¡KYAAAAA...TE VES TAN KAWAI!-dijo tomando al Kage en sus brazos y abrazando su cuerpo frágil.

-N-Naruto-kun-se sonrojo aun mas-y-yo...emm-trato de formular palabra pero nada.

-Gaa-chan...quiero presentarte a alguien especial-bajando al Sabaku menor y tomando su mano-el es Uchiha Sasuke...mi...kareshi-dijo sonriendo el kitsune.

-T-te...felicito Naruto-kun-dijo serio,se dirigió al Uchiha y le ofreció la mano-Uchiha...cuida de Naruto...o considerate en problemas-le sonrió de medio lado al Uchiha.

-No es necesario que lo digas-acepto la mano del menor.

-Temari,Kankuro...andando.

-Oh...espera Gaa-chan...aremos una fiesta por que el Teme esta de vuelta...y,espero que vallan-con los ojitos brillosos.

-Claro-tras esto se marcharon...

...

Ya había caído la noche para la gran Konoha,las luces ya se encendían y sus habitantes se iban a cenar en casa,en un restorant,en familia o con una de las tantas calles de La Hoja,se podía ver tres figuras,una mas baja que las otras dos,otra mas delgada y otra mas primera persona era el Kage de La Arena,Sabaku No Gaara,quien ocultaba sus orejas bajo una boina,a su cola la había enrollado en su cintura y parecía un cinturón,traía una camisa holgada roja estilo japonesa,unos pantalones de vestir negros y segunda persona era la hermana mayor,Sabaku No Temari,quien vestía una remera/vestido de color crema y abajo unos shorts ultimo era el mediano,Sabaku No Kankuro,que llevaba una remera negra con machas blancas y unos piratas dirigía a la fiesta que ofrecía Naruto,para llegar a donde la esperada fiesta,el rubio los esperaba en la entrada con un vaso de sake en sus manos...

-Que bueno que vinieron...son los que faltan-dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Gomene...Temari no sabia que ponerse-entraron al lugar y echaron un vistazo a la decoración del lugar,era sencillo,una mesa rectangular en un rincón bebidas y refrigerios,luces de colores iluminaban el todos los Ninjas jóvenes de La Hoja,la rubia de cuatro coletas se fue en busca de cierto morocho de coleta,Kankuro por otro lado se fue a buscar algo para tomar-dime Naruto-kun...¿hace cuanto sales con el Uchiha?-pregunto el oji agua mientras tomaban asiento en un lugar un poco apartado.

-Ummm...pues...

_Flash Back_

_Las pisadas se escuchaban cada ves mas veloces,los árboles se rasgaban ante las pisadas de los Ninjas._

_-¿Cuanto falta?-_

_pregunto con voz cansina un hermoso rubio de ojos hermosamente azules,sus mofletes lucían una marcas como bigotes,llegando a hacerlo como un pequeño e inocente y pequeño kitsune._

_-Es la décima vez que preguntas lo mismo-_

_Se quejaba una pelirrosa de ojos de jade,piel de un color rosa muy pálido,de verdad que estaba cansada de las estúpidas preguntas del rubio del equipo._

_-Es que parece que nunca vamos a llegar-_

_izo un puchero en señal de que estaba frustrado,se dedico a mirar el camino por un largo rato,asta parecía que en lugar de acercarse se alejaban mas y mas,haciendo que se frustrara aun mas._

_-Esperen-_

_dijo Sai al momento en que una mariposa de tinta se posaba en su dedo indice_

_-Se acercan cuatro personas a nuestra posición-_

_al escucharlo,todos se acercaron a el y dirigieron sus miradas a donde la negra mariposa había volado,notaron las presencias de las que Sai avía hablado._

_-Prepárense-_

_dijo con tranquilidad el sensei del equipo antes conocido como el equipo 7 ahora conocido como el equipo Kakashi._

_Todo hicieron lo que el sensei ordeno y se escondieron para crear una emboscada alenemigo,los cuatro chakras se fueron acercándose cada ves momento enque el enemigo estuvo en la trampa todos hicieron sus movimientos y atacaron,para sorprenderse al ver de quienes se el equipo Hebi,se impresionaron mucho pero tuvieron que atacar,Kakashi fue a por Juugo,mientras que Sai porSuigetsu,Sakura por Karin y por ultimo Naruto por Sasuke._

_Al momento en que creyeron estar ganando,todos se hicieron agua,entonces cayeron cuenta de que eran clones de la nada salio una inmensa serpiente de color violeta y ataco a el rubio Uzumaki,mientras que los demás eran atacados por el resto del equipo Hebi._

_El golpe lo había lanzado unos cuantos metros lejos del resto,como pudo fue levantándose maldiciendo su helado cayo en su frente,vio hacia arriba y grandes gotas de lluvia comenzaron a golpear su rostro moreno,bajo la mirada y su corazón comenzó a latir sin se acercaba a su dirección de una manera lenta,la lluvia le golpeaba el cuerpo,haciendo que su ropa se le pegara dejando cada uno de sus músculos remarcados,sus labios brillando por el agua,su pelo pegado a su una imagen realmente tentadora._

_-Dobe-_

_susurro acercándose mas al rubio._

_-Sasuke-_

_sus ojos se aguaron y lagrimas cayeron,confundiéndose con las lagrimas que lloraba el cielo._

_-¿Ya no me dices Teme?...que bueno-_

_se detuvo a unos centímetros del chico,lo tomo del mentón de una manera lenta._

_-No puedo-_

_se sonrojo al ver la cercanía del azabache Uchiha._

_-¿Por que?-_

_fue acercando su rostro de a poco asta que sus narices se rosaron._

_-Po-por...que...t-te...-_

_serró fuertemente los ojos intentando darse las fuerzas necesarias para decir lo que su corazón le pedía a gritos que dijera_

_-T-te...am...amo-_

_espero unos segundos la estruendosa risa que estaba esperando de parte del ojinegro._

_-Yo también-_

_Su corazón latió al máximo al escuchar esas palabras que salieron con cierta frialdad delos labios del moreno ó tanta felicidad como nunca en su vida,creyó que no podía estar mas feliz al sentirse correspondido,su felicidad aumento al sentir como sus labios eras rosados por otros..._

_Fin Flash Back_

-Y...me beso-dijo muy alegre el rubio,suspiro como colegiala enamorada...

-Que...-escucho como llamaban a su...digo el rubio...

-Enseguida vuelvo Gaa-chan-tras lo dicho fue a ver quien lo llamaba,al pelirrojo se le acerco su castaño hermano con unas diez botellas de sake.

-¿Quieres?-pregunto el de cara pintada con una sonrisa picara.

-Hai...

Unas horas después,la mesa en la que estaba,había unas treinta botellas de sake,el Kage de La Arena se encontraba con su mejilla izquierda apoyada en la mesa.

Vio una sombra acercarse a su mesa y se sentaba al lado suyo,no le presto atención en lo mas mínimo,miro a su hermano,el cual se encontraba igual o peor que el,lo pico con su dedo indice esperando que despertara.

-O-oye...hip...Ke-Kan-kuro...d-espierta...tra-e... hip-el hipo podía con el-m-as sa-sake...

-Ummm...k-kuso...v-ve tu-se quejaba el mayor...

-Ba-baka-miro al que se había sentado al lado de el y sin importar quien era-o-oye...t-tu-la persona le presto atención-tra-tra-hip-eme...ma-hip-s...sake...

-¿Y que...si no quiero?-esa voz,el la conocía muy,pero muy bien...era...

-Uchiha-pronuncio con ira...

-El mismo que viste y calza-dijo con burla.

-¿Do-donde...hip...e-sta N-Nar-hip-uto?.

-Esta durmiendo...el pobre quedo agotado después de nuestra actividad.

-¿Q-que?-sus ojos sin querer...se humedecieron y una lagrima callo de su ojo derecho-U-Uchiha-ba-bas-tardo...te fe-felicito...

-¿Por que?-pregunto acercándose al rostro del joven Kage...

-Po-por-sintió la acompasada respiración del pelinegro-ti-tiene...hip...l-o qu-e...hip yo...m-mas qui-ero...e-en es-te m-aldito mu-mundo...

-Y...¿que es lo que mas quieres?-saco su lengua de sus sensuales labios y se degusto con el sabor delicioso de ese cuello pálido...

-N-Naru-Naruto-sintió una punzada de dolor en su cuello,el moreno lo había mordido con fuerza...

-Naru-chan es mio...y pronto...tu también-lo tomo bruscamente de la muñeca y lo levanto,se escabulleron entre la poca gente y llegaron a un pasillo con unas tres o cuatro puertas marrones y antiguas.

-¿Me...m-e lle-varas con Naru-Naruto?-preguntaba ido el mas bajo.

-Hai,solo ven conmigo-entraron a un cuarto con una cama de dos plazas,cortinas azules,sabanas de seda blancas,una alfombra negra y suave en el medio y por ultimo una chimenea,pequeña,pero al menor a la cama,que reboto por la presión.

-¿Do-donde...hip e-esta N-Naru...?-el mayor salto encima de él y lo beso antes de que terminara,le quito la boina,y al momento que lo izo y toco el sedoso cabello...sintió algo aparto del beso que el menor estaba empezando a corresponder y miro el cabello,se sorprendió notando que había dos grandes orejas de gato en lugar de las normales.

-¿Que demonios?-un escalofrió le recorrió el cuerpo al sentir como algo se enrollaba en su pierna y tocar su-n-no...hagas eso...mmm...

-S-Sasu-ke...hip-rodeo sus brazos en el cuello del sexy moreno.

-Quiero...hacerte...mmmio...-se levanto y arranco con toda su desesperación la camisa,dejando ese pálido pecho al descubierto,se acerco a ese delicioso cuello,lo beso con calma,memorizando cada rincón del cuerpo-eres un lindo Neko...

-¿Ne-neko?...mmmm...¿co-como?...haa-el azabache mordió el fino cuello dejando una pequeña marca roja,que en un rato sería mas notoria-Sasuke...mmm-sentía esa cálida lengua probar su piel.

Estiro sus manos asta la camisa del azabache y la tiro a alguna parte del cuarto,el oji oscuro sintió las suaves y cálidas manos de su pelirrojo,quien roso esos botoncitos rosa,haciendo que el mayor gimiera de placer al sentir ese''inocente'" sentía realmente excitado de tener a ese pelirrojo sexy a su dominio.

-Mmmn...¿q-que agg haces?.

-Hip...qu-e cr-ees-dijo moviendo mas su rodilla en la entrepierna de su,por momentos, agarro de los muslos,y lo atrajo todo lo que pudo a el,e izo que sintiera cuan caliente estaba-ummgg...ah...Sa-suke...-recorrió con sus manos la ancha espalda del sus manos tiro de los pantalones del Sabaku,dejándolo tan solo en boxer-n-no...e-es ju-sto...t-tu-lo callo con un fogoso beso.

-Quitamelos tu-dijo jadeante,el Neko no se izo esperar y tiro de los pantalones del moreno,dejando a la vista un bulto muy grande,con sus manos traviesas roso aquel bulto-ags...no...me...mmm...provoques...rojo-ciert a mano apretó la intimidad de azabache rió un poco y aparto la mano de''rojo'" y le arranco los boxer al oji agua.

Beso por ultima vez el cuello del menor y fue bajando,por su hombro y pecho,topándose con un par de botoncitos rosa,se relamió los labios con lujuria y devoro sus tetillas como si fuera el dulce mas delicioso que jamas había probado.

-S-Sas-uke...hazme tu-yo-el morocho,sin detenerse,le ofreció tres dedos,los cuales fueron recibidos por una cálida boca y pelo rubí fue bajando poco a poco los boxers del pelinegro,asta que estos cayeran por suspiro escapo de sus labio al sentir su miembro duro y caliente ser ó sus dedos ya bastantes lubricados,los saco de la boca que poco después se apodero en un beso ó los glúteos del pálido chico y acerco uno de sus dedos a esa entradita rosadita,fue metiendolo de a poco,sin dejar de mirar las expreciones de dolor y placer de su amante-Sa-Sasu-ke...du-duele.

-Aguanta-una pequeña lagrima resbalo por su mejilla,su acompañante lamió con sensualidad esa lagrima y comenzó a mover su dedo de a dentro a fuera,tratando de ensanchar ese huequito,sumo otro y junto al ultimo.

-¡Ahhh...m-mas d-despacio!.

-Solo un poco-movió sus dedos en el interior del Kage,cuando al fin sintió que era suficiente saco sus dedos y se acerco al Sabaku-¿estas listo?.

-Ha-i...so-so...¡aaammggg!-grito de dolor al sentir ese grande y ancho miembro invadir su pequeño otro solo espero a que su pelirrojo se acostumbrara,pasaron unos minutos y dejo de sentir dolor,ahora sentía un infinito placer,junto a un poco de azabache tomo eso como una indicación comenzó un vaivén lento y placentero,pero ya había aguantado lo suficiente,sin control comenzó a moverse frenéticamente,a una velocidad inimaginable-ahhhggg...¡Sasuke!-grito cuando el mencionado toco un punto que lo levanto a los cielos...

-C-con...qu-que...h-hay...e-es...ummmm-siguió dándole duro y fuerte a ese mismo punto,con sus manos tomo el miembro erecto del otro y comenzó a masturbarlo,volviéndolo loco en el proceso-q-que...amm...ahggg...r-rico...e-s tu...in-interior-sentía como el estrecho interior del pelirrojo estrujaba su miembro haciendo que le faltara el aire por el placer.

En la habitación solo se escuchaban los gritos,jadeos,gemidos y suspiros,tomados de las manos los dos jóvenes se hundían en las sedosas sabanas blancas,mojadas por el sudor ó al mayor al sentir que pronto terminaría...

Continuara...

* * *

Bye...n.n


	2. Noche lujuriosa-Olvidando mi problema

Todo se veía oscuro,ni una gota de luz se podía apreciar,lo único que se sentía con claridad era el frí ventiscas golpeaban su rostro,moviendo sus cabellos rojizos,sus ojos verdosos trataban de hallar algún punto de luz,pero nada.

-¿Hola?-dijo con voz queda,a lo lejos una figura se pudo apreciar,poco a poco esa figura se fue haciendo mas y mas clara,dejado ver a sus ojos aguamarina unos mechones dorados como el mismo sol,unos ojos azules y profundos como el mar,una piel morena como la canela-¿Naruto?...

-Gaara-dijo en un susurro,sus pasos lo fueron llevando asta el pelirrojo,frente a frente sus miradas no se desviaron,se miraron con mano izquierda fue subiendo,asta detenerse en la mejilla pálida del mas bajo-¿por que?-pregunto rozando sus narices.

-¿A que te refieres?-dijo con un suspiro cuando el mas alto roso sus labios.

-¿Por que Gaara?-pregunto otra ves,su mano derecha se apodero de la cintura del Sabaku,lo apretó contra su cuerpo mas robusto.

-¿Naruto?...n-no se a que te refieres-decía entre suspiros al sentir como el mayor besaba su cuello,serró los ojos disfrutando de las caricias que le brindaba el mas ó como el rubio lamia su cuello con deleite,dejo escapar gemidos entrecortados,abrió sus ojos al sentir como el Uzumaki de un tirón lo daba ojos se abrieron a mas no poder al ver la escena que presenciaba,en una cama grande,con sabanas blancas,madera pura de color marrón oscuro,y en esa misma cama...se encontraba él mismo,sudado,suspirando y gimiendo una y otra ves un nombre,pero no estaba solo,no...arriba de él se encontraba un azabache,con peinado de cacatúa,una espalda fuerte y ancha-Nar...Naru...-de un giro fue tirado de una manera bruta al suelo.

-¿Por que Gaara?-una pequeña lagrima se escapo de su ojo derecho,se agacho asta estar a la altura del una mano atrapo las piernas del menor,tiro fuerte de ellas,atrayendo sus cuerpos y pegándolos uno con el otro.

-Yo...y-yo...te lo juro Naru...yo no quería...

-Ummgg...ah...Sa-suke...-escucho sus gemidos y serró fuerte los ojos,no quería escuchar mas,solo quería despertar y no ver mas la mirada triste del rubio.

-¡No querías!...¡que escusa mas barata!-grito tomando las pálidas muñecas con fuerza y sacudiendo un poco al menor.

-P-por...po-por favor Naru...c-créeme-dijo con la voz quebrada sintiendo como algunas lagrimas querían escapar.

-S-Sas-uke...hazme tu-yo-se escuchaban cada ves mas fuerte los suspiros del menor.

-¡No!...¡me quitaste lo que mas amo!...ahora te are pagar-susurro por ultimo con voz cargada de rencor.

-N-no...Naru...-dijo para luego sentir como su ropa era arrancada con furia,sintió frío al momento de estar por completo manos del mayor acariciaron cada rincón de su cuerpo blanco.

-Sabes Gaara...para ser un chico...tienes una piel suave-dijo de manera sensual cerca del oído del de ojeras.

-Naru...t-tu...n-no e-eres es-esto-dijo dejando escapar una lagrima que cargaba con el peso de todos sus sentimientos,el dolor,la furia,la tristeza,la rabia y sobre todo...la culpabilidad.

-Esto...es en lo que tu me convertiste-hablo por ultimo para luego morder el cuello lechoso del menor dejando una gran marca,soltó las muñecas del Sabaku para enseguida apoderarse de su mano derecha y hacer que esta baje y baje...asta meterla en su pantalón y hacer que sintiera su erección-preparate para eso...Gaa-chan-dijo por ultimo para luego sacar la mano del pelirrojo y bajar su cierre.

-Naru...es-escuchame...po-por fa-favor-susurro,sintió como sus piernas eran elevadas asta que fueron depositada en cada uno del los hombros del ojiazul,cuando sintió como algo ejercía presión en su ano serró los ojos con fuerza,la desesperación lo rodeo-¡n-no...no Naru...por favor!-grito con todas sus fuerzas para intentar parar al que consideraba su mejor de nada sirvió,sintió como era penetrado de una manera tan bruta como nunca.

...

-¡Noo...!-grito con fuerzas moviéndose en su lugar de una manera desesperada.

-Eh...tranquilo pequeño...solo fue una pesadilla-decía entre susurros el azabache,que desde hace un rato estaba viendo como su pequeño se movía inquieto,susurrando el nombre de Naruto mientras gotas de sudor bajaban por su avía dedicado a abrazarlo con fuerzas intentando calmarlo pero no conseguía nada,incluso intento despertarlo,pero estaba profundamente dormido así que no lo logro-shh...-lo amacaba en sus brazos intentando tranquilizarlo.

-¿Sa-Sasuke?-pregunto abriendo de a poco sus ojos aguamarina,se fue acostumbrando a la luz,sus ojos encontraron unos ojos del color del carbón mirandolo con preocupación-¿qu-que sucedió?...

-Estabas gritando...¿tuviste una pesadilla?...

-Hai-respondió intentando liberarse,pero como que el azabache no quería soltarlo-dejame...

-¿Era con Naruto?...

-Dejame Sa-Sasuke...

-Responde...

-H-Hai-dijo dejando escapar unas lagrimas saladas,el mayor se dio la vuelta aun abrazando al pelirrojo e izo que este quedara descansando en su pecho.

-Todo va a estar bien...-susurro mientras en su cabeza el mismo se hacía la pregunta de ¿que iba a pasar?...

-Soy un maldito-dijo sintiendo una fuerte opresión en su pecho.

-No,no lo eres...

-Si lo soy...¡Naruto era mi mejor amigo!...y yo lo traicione...-intento zafarse de aquel intento de abrazo,pero el moreno se negaba a dejarlo-Y tu...tu...eres un bastardo...por aprovecharte de mi borrachera...por seducirme...por...

-Gaara...

-Me siento horrible...

-Tranquilo...

-Estoy cansado de todo...quisiera descansar sin tener que pensar en nadie...

-Lo se...te prometo...que todo va a estar bien...-tras esto comenzó a acariciar los rojizos cabellos del menor...

...

Horas después...

...

Se sentía tan bien,sentía un calorcito muy agradable,algo cómodo,tibio, eso que lo calmaba con fuerzas...

-Oye...no me apachurres-dijo riendo por lo bajo.

-Sasuke-kun-abrió un ojo para ver la sonrisa del Uchiha-¿no te enoja que te diga kun?.

-No...cuando lo dices tu no suena meloso-acaricio los sedosos cabellos rubí.

-Ummm...¿que hora es?-se sentó arriba del mas fornido esperando a que contestara.

-Como las dos de la tarde-dijo tranquilamente.

-¡¿Que?!...¿estas idiota o que?-se levanto y busco su ropa con desespero,se sonrojo al ver sus prendas tiradas por toda la habitación.

-Fue una noche intensa-dijo el azabache,que se había levantado y ahora lo abrazaba por la espalda-¿tienes algo importante que hacer?.

-Nada...pero mis hermanos me estarán buscando...

-Por favor,tu hermano estaba peor que tu anoche y tu hermana e de estar con ese perezoso de Shikamaru-el Sabaku se dio vuelta y encaro al muchacho.

-¿Y Nar...?-sus labios se juntaron en un beso dulce,donde sus propios sabores se mezclaban con los del otro,los pasos del moreno no se hicieron esperar acorralando al pálido chico contra la pared-Sasuke-kun...ahora no-aparto al poseedor del Mengakyo.

-Como quieras-se puso sus boxers y salio de la habitación...

El joven Kage se vistió con pesar,se sentó cerca de la chimenea miro a un costado donde había una prenda del Uchiha,la tomo entre sus suaves manos y la lanzo a la chimenea,que aunque no estuviera prendida,solo...lo izo,por que si,imaginando que ese pedazo de tela fuese el ayer...queriendo quemarlo en el ardor invisible del fuego...pero no...no era eso.

...

Entro a la habitación,ni se molesto en vestirse,¿para que?,si sabia de antemano quien dormía hay,lo miro medio salido de la acerco de a poco a él,lo acomodo y se situó al lado de su...su...persona especial.

-Teme...¿que haces despierto?.-dijo un rubito de ojos hermosamente azules mientras se levantaba a besar a su amado novio.

-¿Quieres comer algo?...que no sea ramen-el rubio izo un puchero que no convenció al otro.

-Hai...

-Bueno...vístete,ahora vuelvo-el rubio asintió y vio a su amado irse...

Camino por el estrecho lugar y se dirigió a su''nidito de amor'" en la habitación,al entrar esperaba que el estuviera...pero no estaba...

...

-¿Como pasaste la noche?.

-Como...un bebe con el pañal sucio-las risas no se hicieron esperar.

-Yo la pase como una beba...sin pañal sucio.

-Claro...si no te hubiese echado.

-No te hubieras atrevido...

-Tienes razón-beso a su pareja de manera tierna.

-Sigo aquí,pero si quieren sigan comiéndose.

-Lo siento Gaara-kun...

-Dime...Hina-Hime,¿Sakura-san...te gusta mucho?.

-Claro...mas de lo que todos se imaginan.

-Si no,no estaría aquí-sonrió la pelirrosa...

-Hoy no deja de pelearme.

-Eso veo...Hime...¿tu conoces a Nara Shikamaru?.

-Al vago-respondió la pelirrosa-quien no lo conoce...es el vago numero uno de Konoha.

-¿Saben donde vive?.

-Claro...vive-decía la peli azul...

...

-Yo quería ramen-se quejaba el menor viendo a las pobres tostadas,que no tenían la culpa,con rabia.

-Naruto...las tostadas no sienten miedo...deja de mirarlas así...te ves mas dobe que de costumbre-tomo un sorbo de su delicioso café.

-¿Tu que sabes?-izo un puchero y miro al azabache con ojos de perrito consiguiendo comida-¿me llevas a comer ramen?.

-Esta bien dobe-después de que el azabache comiera su desayuno,se pusieron en marcha a Ichiraku tomados de la mano,el rubio muy feliz con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y el morocho iba con su semblante serio,como siempre.

-Humm...teme...¿hoy lo repetimos?-dijo sonrojado.

-¿Que?.

-Tu sabes...eso...lo que...hummm...tu sabes.

-No,si te refieres a eso...no.

-Pero...pero-soltó la mano de su amor y salio corriendo.

-¡Dobe,¿a donde vas?!-siguió al rubio que corría a gran velocidad,sonrío de medio lado al ver la razón de por que su rubito salio,casi,volando.

-¡Gaa-chan!-abrazo a su mejor amigo,que al sorpresivo abrazo casi cae,pero su arena lo ayudo a no caer.

-Konnichi wa...Naruto-kun-se aparto de su amigo de la arena en el momento en que cierto pelinegro llegaba con una sonrisa...un poco macabra.

-¿A donde vas Gaa-chan?.

-A...la casa del Nara-sentía la penetrante mirada del Uchiha en su persona,y eso lo incomodaba de sobre manera.

-¿Y a que vas?-pregunto el oji zafiro con mucha curiosidad caminando al lado del pelirrojo.

-A...a buscar a Temari-un escalofrió le recorrió todo el cuerpo al momento en que el azabache se sitúo aun lado suyo.

-¿Para que?-otra curiosidad del kitsune.

-Humm...para...para...¡pará!-se tapo la boca al momento en que freno de golpe.

-¿Y ahora por que gritas?.

-Ammm...sentí que algo subió por mi pierna...pero no era nada-mintió,la verdadera razón era que él oji carbón lo manoseaba discretamente,y de paso jugaba con su colita esponjosa,que estaba oculta bajo sus ropas.

-Tas loco-dijo en tono burlón.

-Como te iba diciendo...voy a buscar a Temari...p-por...p-por que...nos marchamos a Suna...¡auuuch!-miro con rabia muy bien disimulada al Uchiha.

-¡Ya!...pero Gaa-chan...si no llevas ni una semana aquí.

-Dobe...Gaara-Sama es un Kage...y tiene gente que lo necesita...ya no lo molestes...él no tiene tiempo para estar contigo-miro al Sabaku,que lo asesinaba con la mirada,con maldad,apreto la colita que estaba entre sus dedos,sacando un suspiro ahogado del menor.

-Esta bien...me quedare un corto tiempo...pero nada mas...¿esta bien?.

-¡Hai!-abrazo a su amigo con fuerza.

-Bueno...entonces no iré a buscar a Temari.

-¡Ven a comer Ramen conmigo!-tiro el brazo del oji agua.

-Amm...no gracias...voy a buscar a Hime-se dio la vuelta y se marcho.

-¿Hime?-pregunto el Uchiha viendo a su amante irse.

-Si...es como le dice Gaa-chan a Hinata-chan-tiro del brazo de su amado y salio corriendo,con azabache y todo.

...

Ese maldito como se atrevía,manosearlo...¡a él!,el Kazekage,solo se aprovechaba de que el Uzumaki estuviera caminaba tranquilo,con un semblante sereno,pero en su interior,las ganas de matar a cualquiera para desquitarse,no a la residencia Hyuga,donde iba a golpear,cuando alguien un chico,de pelo negro brillante y largo,atado en una coleta baja,piel blanca,pero no tanto como la suya propia,ojos hermosamente grises y grandes,rostro perfecto,como el de un niño.Y...un momento...¿desde cuando él analizaba a las personas?...pero era inevitable...ese ser llamaba mucho la atención...y no era el único.

Esa persona...también se había tomado las molestias de analizarlo...pero...de una forma un poco había quedado viendo sus hermosos ojos entre verde y azul,sus labios perfectos y rosaditos,su rostro pálido y joven,sin un rasguño o algo por el estilo,en su cabellos rojo como el fuego del infierno llamando el pecado,siendo ondeados por la suave brisa.

-K-konnichi wa-dijo saliendo de su transe-¿busca a alguien?.

-¿Eh?...¡a si!...a Hinata.

-Humm...Hinata-Sama no se encuentra...creo que esta con Sakura-san...

-Ah...bueno yo-bajo la mirada un poco sonrojado.

-¿Necesita algo mas Kazekage-Sama?-pregunto el pálido chico con una pequeña,casi invisible sonrisa.

-Amm...no...yo...arigato...hummm-lo miro a los ojos sonrojándose mas,ese chico era muy bello y mas cuando esa luz del cielo lo iluminaba...¿luz del cielo?.

-Neji...Hyuga Neji...

-Bueno...arigato Neji-san.

-No...es nada-Neji-(_Vaya...Gaara cambio mucho desde la ultima vez que lo vi...se ve mas frágil y...lindo_)-miro para otro lado tratando de ocultar su sonrojo.

-Yo...ya...me voy...espero volverlo a ver Neji-san.

-Yo también espero volver a verle Kazekage-Sama.

-A...y deja el Sama...me hace sentir viejo-tras esto salto a un tejado y de ese a otro,por el lado del Hyuga...trataba de calmar los latidos de su corazón.

¿Que fue eso?...solo había hablado bien en su vida con cuatro personas,y no es que muy bien que es que...sentía que si le hablaba mal,cometería un delito tan metido en sus pensamientos...que no se dio cuenta que había entrado a una soná prohibida...era conocido como...El Bosque De La a la parte de un árbol hueco de la parte de abajo,era como una pequeña recostó en el verde pasto y cerro los ojos...pero poco le duro ya que escucho ó de inmediato sus ojos para ver una figura alta,robusta e imponente,cerro los ojos cuando reconoció a la figura.

-¿No deberías estar con Naruto?.

-¿Para verlo comer ramen como cerdo?-no dio tiempo a respuesta y tapo la boca del menor con su bandana,atrapo las muñecas y las ato con la bandana de Suna en una rama que estaba saco las sandalias Ninja y fue subiendo asta el cierre de el pantalón,tiro de ellos para dejar ver unos shorts azules-¿Que hacías con el Hyuga-baka?-le destapo la boca.

-¿Que demonios crees que haces?-trato de desatar sus muñecas pero nada-ya suéltame.

-No...si contestas la pregunta con una buena explicación te dejare la boca destapada-se acerco al cuello pálido que tanto le gustaba comer...a besos claro.

-Bu-buscaba a Hinata...es que iba a decirle lo que hice anoche.

-¿Que?...¡estas loco!...ella es amiga del dobe-separo los muslos y se posiciono en medio-¿que aras si el dobe se entera?.

-¿Por que se tendría que enterar?-sintió la mano del azabache colarse en sus shorts,dejo escapar un gemido al sentir la fría mano de Sasuke tocar su caliente intimidad.

-Algún día se enterara-fue desabrochando la camisa del otro dejando ver un pálido y exquisito pecho.

* * *

Bye n3n


	3. Chapter 3

Hola mis amadas Fushojis...les recomiendo leer todo de nuevo por que en los capitulos anteriores hay cosas que antes no...

* * *

-Sabes...n-no solo fui por eso-el Uchiha dejo lo que estaba haciendo para prestarle atención-yo ya conocía a Neji...Hinata me lo enseño por una foto que tenia de él...y me pareció hermoso...y cuando lo vi...me resulto tan endemoniadamente sexy...

-Mocoso...-tiro de los shorts azules junto con el boxer,dejándolo casi quito su camisa y pantalones,quedando solo en boxer-te follare tan duro que no podrás ni moverte-bajo su boxer negro.

-No...espera...¡Sasuke!...no-fue tarde para arrepentirse,sintió tanto dolor en ese momento como nunca en su vida,el azabache ya entraba y salia con rabia de su pequeño interior,que por la invasión tan repentina comenzó a sangrar a hilos gruesos-d-de-tente...po-por fa-favor...S-Sasuke...

-No...amm...qu-quiero...qu-que...aahh...e-escuches ...bien-suspiraba e intentaba hablar entre tanto placer-t-tu...aaggh...e-eres...MIO-aumento las envestidas con mas profundidad,tomo entre sus manos las piernas del kage y las separo aun mas.

-Sa-Sasuke-intento mover su arena...pero cayo en la cuenta de que no llevaba su preciada ó a llorar de rabia,estaba siendo ultrajado con brutalidad por el novio de su mejor ...el era fuerte,era el Kazekage de una Aldea,era un Ninja,era un asesino...pero también era humano...y sentía dolor como todos-po-por...f-favor...Sa-Sasuke.

-No...asta que...¡aaaggg!...aprendas...q-quien...es tu...¡du-dueño!...tsk-vio las pequeñas lagrimas que salían de esos hermoso ojos aguamarina,pero no le importo,estaba segado por la rabia,los celos y la én vio la cantidad de sangre que salia de ese pequeño lugar...y...aumento el vaivén,con mas fuerza,con mas brusquedad,con mas rabia.

-T-te...¡aaagggg!...o-odio Sa-Sa-suke-sintió como frenaba de golpe y lo miraba con una mezcla de tristeza y confusión-¿po-por q-que?...

-Po-por que...es-estoy...celoso-admitió abrazando al menor y besando sus labios-por que...estoy...celoso de como...mirabas al Hyuga-lo miro sonrojado.

-Pero...estas...celoso de una mirada...por que tu...eres el único que pu-puede tenerme-el mayor se levanto y libero las manos,y cuando lo izo sintió los fríos brazos del pelirrojo abrazarlo-creo que...me gustas Uchiha-beso la frente del pelinegro y sintió como se comenzaba a mover.

-Tu...ta-también...me...gustas-entrelazando sus manos el pelirrojo sintió como algo caliente le recorría el interior,mientras el Uchiha sentía algo caliente en su vientre.

...

Minutos después...

...

-Sasuke...

-¿Mmm?...

-¿Por que haces esto?...-el mayor acomodo al menor en su pecho abrazando al cálido cuerpo...

-¿Que cosa?...

-¿Porque haces...eso?-oculto su sonrojado rostro en el cuello del azabache.

-Te refieres a hacerte mio...a hacerte el amor con toda la pasión en mi interior-dijo sonriendo con malicia...

-Hai...eso...¿por que?...

-Por que...no lo se...

-Entiendo-se levanto y comenzó a vestirse.

-¿Te enojaste?-se levanto y copio los movimientos del Kage del Viento...

-No...solo...necesito descansar-salio del lugar respirando el aire fresco.

-Si estas enojado solo dilo-dijo saliendo con la camisa a medio poner.

-No estoy enojado...¿por que lo estaría?.

-Por que te hice mi Uke...¿puedes creerlo?...el gran Sabaku No Gaara,Kage de Suna,asesino del desierto...es Uke de Uchiha Sasuke,vengador asesino,un traidor y el ultimo de los Uchihas-decía con una sonrisa rara para el Sabaku...

-¿De que hablas?-vio como el azabache se acercaba asta quedar frente a frente,los brazos fuertes del Uchiha rodearon la cintura del menor.

-Que...-se acerco a su oído y susurro-hice una apuesta con Suiguetsu y Juugo-sintió como el pelirrojo se ponía rígido como una tabla-incluso con Naruto-y como había previsto el oji gua comenzó a moverse inquieto intentando liberarse.

-No...n-no te creo...Naruto...no seria capaz-un par de lagrimas involuntarias se escaparon de sus ojos claros como el agua-¡suéltame,maldito eres lo peor,ya suéltame!.

-Sabes...por mucho que...-apretó con mas fuerza el cuerpo del chico haciendo que un gemido de dolor escapara de los fino y rosa labios que tanto le gustaba comer,y como no tenía que aguantarse los beso,aunque el mas pequeño puso resistencia el lo apretó mas,haciendo que le faltara el aire y abriera la boca permitiendo que la lengua del moreno se colara saboreando,seguro estaba,por ultima ves el rico sabor del Kage-me cueste admitir-dijo cuando se separo de los labios del otro-me encanto hacerte Uke-le dio un beso casto y lo soltó.

-Maldito-susurro alejándose del Uchiha que hacia lo mismo pero al revés acercándose mas-eres una basura...

-¡Ja,¿y tu no?!...sabias que era la pareja de tu amigo...y aun así te dejaste...

-¡Callate!...eso fue un error...un error del cual me arrepiento-saco un kunai de su sandalia ninja-largate de mi vista...Uchiha.

-Huy que miedo...me esta amenazando con un kunai-dijo con burla-por que no bajas el kunai...y repetimos lo de adentro.

-Por que mejor no te largas Uchiha-Bastardo-hablo una voz desde la copa de un árbol,para luego bajar y tomar el lugar al lado del líder del viento.

-Y dejas en paz a Gaara-Sama-bajo otro ninja a tomar posición al lado del otro.

-¡Vaya!...son Rapunzel y la Fotocopia...¿que aran?,¿me ayudaran a subir el árbol con tu cabello?-señalando al de pelo largo-¿o me asesinaran y aran mas fotocopias de mi?...

-Lo ultimo no estaría mal...

-Tsk...escuchen...este asunto es entre el y yo-refiriéndose al pelirrojo.

-En realidad Uchiha...no hay ningún asunto entre tu y yo-dijo cabizbajo.

-Ya lo oíste Uchiha-Bastardo...largate.

-Esta bien-dijo con desinterés,para darse la vuelta dispuesto a marcharse,pero antes y sin mirar dijo-Sabes Gaara...Naruto aposto a que te aria Mi Uke-tras eso desapareció en una nube de humo.

-¿Gaara?-se volteo a ver al chico,pero este estaba cabizbajo sin dejar ver sus hermosos ojos-¿estas bien?.

-Hai...les pediré un favor...no digan nada de esto...o de lo que dijo Sasuke...por favor-se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar.

-¿Podemos acompañarte?-pregunto el oji carbón tocando el hombro del otro.

-Quisiera estar solo-continuo caminando con la cabeza gacha para perderse de la vista de los dos chicos.

Llego a la cima de una cascada hermosa,se sentó a la orilla de la cascada tocando con sus manos el agua que golpeaba al ser llevada velozmente por la corriente..Miro el paisaje que se lucia en todo su esplendor,los árboles se balanceaban con el suave viento,las esponjosas nubes blancas decorando el infinito cielo azul,el sonido del agua al ser arrastrada por la corriente,y sin previo aviso...se largo a llorar cayendo arrodillado,con sus manos apoyadas en el césped su reflejo en el agua y sus lagrimas caer,con su mano derecha toco su rostro.

-¿En que me e convertido?-se tiro el cabello-¿por que la vida me odia?...todo para mi es sufrimiento...del amor solo saco dolor...de la felicidad sufrimiento...¿por que?,¿por que ami?...¡¿por que maldición?!...¡¿acaso soy el único que tiene que sufrir?!...

-No creo eso-dijo una voz a su espalda,no tuvo que darse la vuelta para reconocer a la persona-piénsalo así...hay muchas personas que pueden estar pasando cosas mil veces peores,y quiero que sepas que no estas solo,tienes a Temari,que te ama con todas sus fuerzas,por ser su hermanito pequeño,al que tiene que cuidar por que eres una persona muy importante para ella,también tienes a Kankuro,aunque el no e lo haya dicho pasa todo el tiempo pensando en ti,en que eres su hermano,el único chico,y el como tu hermano mayo,siempre esta pensando en protegerte-se sentó al lado del Kage que levanto la cabeza para mirarlo-tienes a Hinata,que te adora,que te ama,que te quiere como el hermano mayor que nunca tuvo,ella me a dicho,que desearía que tu encontraras el amor,que la vida la odiara a ella y a ti no,me a dicho incluso...que daría su vida por a toda una Aldea que te necesita,que te aprecia y te respeta y se siente orgullosa de tenerte como Kage...me tienes ami...que aunque se que no nos conocemos mucho...yo siempre te admire,por no dejar que los sentimientos te derrumbaran...por-no termino la frase cuando fue sorprendido por un fuerte abrazo que izo que se derrumbara.

-¡Arigato,Neji-san!-separo un poco para ver al oji luna-eres el mejor...me hiciste dar cuenta de que yo...tengo muchas cosas para estar bien...

-No fue nada-su mano se apodero de la cintura del pelirrojo-Gaara...

-¿Si?-dijo con un sonrojo cubriendo sus blancas mejillas.

-Me tienes a mi-tras esto se apodero de los labios del Kage,que mas que sorprendido miro al peli se dejo llevar por el momento tan lindo en el que se encontraba,los dos recostados el encima del mayor con sus manos en el pecho del otro,el sol iluminando como único testigo,el agua encima de sus cabelleras mojando algunos mechones de cabello rubí y carbó labios se movían majestuosamente,suavemente,pero sentían choques eléctricos con cada movimiento,el peli negro disfrutaba el dulce sabor a miel del oji separaron los dos con sus mejillas mas que sonrojadas,se miraron a los ojos viendo un brillo especial en los del otro-lo siento...yo...no pude evi...

-Shh...escucha Neji-san...tu sabes...lo que paso entre...el Uchiha y yo...y...no creo...poder...

-Gaara...dos cosas...una,solo Neji...dos si me das una oportunidad,aunque solo una pequeña,te demostrare que en la vida hay mucho mas que el dolor y sufrimiento...

-Neji yo...entiende...el Uchiha me uso y no se si podre confiar...en alguien mas otra ves...

-¿Quieres a Hinata?...

-Hai...mucho...

-Yo también...ella me quería cuando yo la odiaba...me dio la oportunidad de arrepentirme por todo diciendo...que no tenia nada de que arrepentirse...que son cosas que el destino pone en nuestro camino...Y por eso...te lo juro por mi prima que...yo jamas te aria daño...

-Y lo se...es que...siento que...-se bajo de encima del otro y se sentó dándole la espalda a el Hyuga-que...me mancharon...que se burlaron de mi-sintió los brazos cálidos del mayor abrazarlo por la espalda-y...siento que...si te diera...esa oportunidad...yo...no te merecería...

-No digas eso...-abrazo con mas fuerza al chico-el que no te merecería...seria yo...

-No lo entiendo...¿por que?.

-¿Acaso no te das cuenta?...-soplo dentro del oído de joven,haciendo que una pequeña risa se le escapara...

-No...¿de que me tendría que dar cuenta?...-respondió con otra pregunta volteando su cabeza para verlo a los como no se dio cuenta de que el rostro de Neji estaba mas cerca de lo pensado,sus narices quedaron una frente a la otra,y sus labios se rosaron dándoles un pequeño choque eléctrico a los dos.

-De las cualidades que tienes-hablo entre susurros pausados-el Uchiha no se dio cuenta de esas cualidades...

-¿Q-que...cualidades?-suspiraba las palabras al sentir como el aliento de Hyuga chocaba con su cuello,y eso se sentía tan bien.

-Bueno...si te las digo...estaré todo el día...-susurro bajando de su oído a su cuello dando pequeños besos.

-Ne-Neji...-suspiro-y-yo...

-Solo una oportunidad-lo miro a los ojos entendiendo enseguida-solo...no contestes ahora...sino cuando tu quieras-se fue separando del peli rubí asta que se levanto y le ofreció la mano,la cual acepto sin chistar.

-Te prometo que lo pensare-sonrojado asta la frente se acerco al pelilargo y le beso la mejilla-gracias por todo-salio corriendo asta un árbol y saltar de este a otro.

-Por nada-dijo mientras sus cabellos se balanceaban con el viento,y antes de marcharse...toco con sus dedos sus labios...

* * *

Bueno espero que les haya gustado...si es así pueden dejarme un Rvw,me aria muy feliz XD...ustedes son quienes deciden cuando actualizo,¿ok?,si ustedes quieren actualizo mañana...

Bye n3n


End file.
